Switched
by Mikoles XLVI
Summary: After falling into a black abyss and said abyss messing with their bodies turning them the opposite gender, two siblings must deal with more cocky, crude comments, more sarcastic reply's, and added glares for silence in their already messed up life. They are their only help in turning back to normal, "Sadly.." NO PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**This my new story!**

**There will absolutely be NO PAIRINGS, just a heads up. I'm not really good at pairing Oc's with a character unless it's character and character. Other then that I do hope you enjoy this story. I had thins on mind and I can't wait to go into the more exciting areas of this story. **

**I do apologize for the short chapter but they shoulder be longer -hopefully- later on in the story. I tend to get carried away when typing also and there will be mistakes since my stories aren't beta'd so watch out for bad grammer and spelling.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Devil May Cry**

**Just Oc's and plot.**

* * *

To say they had no clue what's going on was an understatement.

They had a normal day and were currently walking home after they finished eating at a fast food restaurant. One had long black raven hair and the other had the same color only to the shoulders. They had decided to eat out that day since neither of them wanted to cook and thought that going for a little walk wouldn't hurt them.

Well it did.

As they walked home talking among themselves on just so happened to see something shiny in a very suspicious looking ally way and being the idiot they were decided it was good to investigate this shiny object. The other just simply shrugged their shoulders and followed along thinking nothing could happen to them what-so-ever. The said shiny object was just a piece of metal the one who had shrugged her shoulders just rolled her eyes giving an obvious answer of 'you're an idiot' and let out a sigh. The other went on a rant about how treasure could have been discovered to hating the bright colors that simply blinded the person and that the owner put that color on purpose. As you can see they don't always have their mind on one thing.

As they walked out of the suspicious looking ally way that started back home once more never noticing the dark gap on the floor in front of them. The short one (the one with short hair) fell in first and the taller one was quick to grab her hand only to be dragged down with her. Both did the only thing they could think of, scream. And they did it at the top of their lungs. Too distracted in falling in the dark abyss they never noticed the odd change in their tone or the tingle in their body.

It was when they landed in very cold water that they accidentally gasped and swallowed water making them cough under water. It didn't take long for them to pass out never noticing the hands that were grabbing onto them and pulling them out. They hoped that when they woke up, they'd be passed out on the floor or in the bed with one of those odd dreams of them actually sharing one. It happened before and they really hoped it was one of those dreams.

Once they woke up, they immediately noticed the torture devices that looked to be from medieval times and how they were doing a pretty damn good job at scaring the crap out of them. The second thing they noticed was that they were chained to a wall just a few feet from one another somewhere off in a dark corner. They were in sitting positions their back against the wall. The shorter one then talked about how they could be forgotten if they stayed quiet and huddle more into the darkness since they could blend in with the dark clothing they were wearing. The other simply put in a sarcastic comment about the people who tied them up here were also brainless idiots that 'forgot' where they had put them and shrug it off and left them there to die of starvation. The other simply kicked the taller on in the thigh. This started a fight between to two siblings and it wasn't till the shorter one kicked the taller one in between the legs that said person cried out in agony.

This was the last thing they noticed. After the scream of pure agony the taller one kicked back right in the same area for payback and received the same scream the other gave. They had both went into fetal position in hopes to lessen the pain coursing through their veins starting from between their legs. The taller noticed the odd reaction and looked down only to blink. She was flat chested. There was nothing wrong with being flat chested, it's just she remembered having breast. It didn't take long for her to hyperventilate about the situation, how was she going to use the restroom?

While she was beginning to freak out the other tried to shake off the pain that was slowly going away. She was quick to piece together the pain and that fact that she also was flat chested once she looked down. She also noticed the change in clothing; she was wearing black pants that were made of a very comfortable material and a shirt that was slightly to snug for her taste. She then used her foot to feel in between her legs. She did it with some difficult seeing as she wasn't to most flexible person out there.

Then she felt it and had completely frozen on spot. It didn't take long for the rational side of her brain, who decided to finally come in and actually question their surroundings, and function for the first time in waking up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

They didn't remember getting their gender changed.

* * *

**R&amp;R and tell me how you like the first chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, please enjoy!

* * *

"This is insane!?" The taller one let out as she or he, started to get out of the cuffs around her-his wrists. "This isn't funny!?"

"If it was a joke," The shorter one let out a breath, "Then this is one fucked up joke."

"We need to get out of here!"

"We can once you CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" The sibling yelled out making the other gulp a freeze.

"Sorry..."

He only shook his head, "We need to find a way out of these cuffs." He looked up and noticed they fit rather nicely on his wrists. "Hey, you have small wrist, try and slip out and hurry, I don't exactly want to meet our captures."

"Right." The other nodded and quickly started to concentrate on freeing himself. It didn't take long before he was able to slip out of the cuffs and quickly crouch in front of her-his sis-brother. "I don't have a any hair pins." He sighed, "I look around to find something that can break the chain."

"Hurry." He ushered.

He took this time too look around, he knew the city they lived in since they grew up on the streets. This place...he never heard of it before or seen it. He gulped coming to realization that they weren't anywhere near their home. He needed to find a way back, they needed to get home.

"Found something!"

He jumped and looked to see his brother holding a metal pole. "Great, now hurry."

"Right."

Before he could make it to his brother the door was smashed open and he was quick to duck behind a concrete wall. The other quickly scrambled into a dark corner behind a crate thankful for the dark clothing. He looked to his brother seeing him holding wide eyes his hands clutching the metal pole he had in his hands. He brought his hand down as much as he could, one finger out and he puckered his lips giving a quiet shushing noise. His brother nodded tensely.

"Nothing here." A very annoyed voice sighed out. "We're getting nowhere with just knocking doors down."

"You gotta better idea?" Asked another voice, it sounded cocky and arrogant. The chained male grunted quietly to himself, he already knew he didn't like that guy.

"Quiet you two, there's something here."

_And there's the asshole, _the chained male thought. He looked to see his brother freaking out and he did his best to calm him down. He then noticed a male clad in blue stand right on the other side of the concrete wall his brother was hiding behind. He gulped and started to chant in his head _don't go around, God please don't go around! _he begged. He then noticed him turn and start to leave. He let out a breath he didn't know his was holding only to suck it back in when his brothers foot slipped hitting a tin can and making it roll out from behind the concrete wall he was hiding behind. The footsteps stopped and the blue figure turned back around and slowly moved forward. He noticed his brother shifting his weight back and forth and his eyes widened shaking his head vigorously.

He was scared, frightened. He didn't know what he was doing but he knew if he stayed there he would be noticed and defenseless. Plus he had a chained up sibling that couldn't defend himself. With a few encouraging words and deep breaths he quickly stood the pole held like a bat ready to swing. He saw a male clad in blue, another in red, and another in red, blue, and a bit of purple. He also noticed the weapons they held, a katana, two giant swords, and guns. The male closer to him had a hand on his katana and tensed up, but once he saw him he relaxed and put down his hand.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked. When did his throat feel so dry? Shaking his head he slowly moved to step in front of his brother. He needed to make sure he was safe.

"Whoa there kid, calm down before ya hurt yourself." The red figure raised his hands in surrender, "We won't hurt cha'."

He simply gulped, "You're lying! D-did you bring us here!? Who are you!?" He yelled his breath coming out as pants, he started to sweat as he looked from one to the other. He flinched when one of them stepped forward.

"Hey calm down, there's no need for shouting." The teen in blue. red, and purple walked for bringing up his right hand.

He saw the pulsing baby blue light, the red skin, and the claws. He stepped back and swung forward when he got close. "Get away from me!" He yelled and swung once more. The arm freaked him out, maybe it was a condition. The teen ducked under and jumped back a bit.

"Great, ya freaked him out, nice going kid."

"Shut it old man." The teen snapped back unconsciously hiding his arm inside his jacket pocket.

The third party sighed, "We're getting nowhere." He grumbled and turned to the frightened teen. He then noticed something move behind him. "Dante." He turned his head catching his brothers eyes. He then gestured behind the frightened teen. He looked and his eyes brightened, so this was the reason for him to be so frightened and defensive. Turning to look at the teen once more he noticed him giving a confused look to the hidden arm. "Boy, lets start with names, I'm Vergil, this is my twin Dante and him over there is Nero."

He looked at him his shoulders relaxing just slightly, "I'm...Jack." He paused a bit but they didn't think much of it.

"Look we aren't going to hurt you, if anything we're here to help." Vergil said, "Can you tell me how you got here?"

Jack hesitated his eyes glimpsing behind him before he nodded hesitantly, "I re-remember falling, cold water, then woke up here." He swiftly answered.

"Falling, like off the cliff?" Nero asked.

"Why would I jump off the cliff?" Jack's eyes twitched slightly, "I'm not suicidal. We were walking down an alleyway and we just...fell."

"We?" Nero raised a brow.

Jack tensed, "I-":

"Jack, it doesn't matter, they seem okay. Now help be outta here." Another male voice came from behind. "My arms are getting sore."

Jack looked at them before quickly turning and setting the pole inside the hole the handcuffs were chained to. Jack then started to pull until it snapped and Jack fell back.

"Whoa!" Jack grunted when he fell on his rear, "Ouch."

He stood up, "It feels good to stand for once." He smiled then frowned, "Now how do I take these off?" He asked more to himself as he turned around holding out his chained wrists.

"I'll help with that!" Dante grinned as he quickly twirled out a gun and shots where heard.

Jack jumped from the sound and quickly turned to his brother only to see the cuffs around his wrists fall to the floor. His jaw dropped, "How..." He turned to Dante his eyes wide with amazement and fear.

Dante simply grinned, "It's a gift."

Nero snorted, "Don't listen to him." He shook his head, "I can do that as well."

Jack simply nodded and hummed not knowing what to say. His brother offered a hand and he took it seeing he was still taller than the other. He gave a dry laugh before turning to the other three strangers. The silence after was uncomfortable, they had no idea how to start a conversation.

"Well, I'm... Gabriel." The other introduced, "Could you by any chance show us the way out?" He asked.

"We'll lead you to the right direction, follow us." Vergil said as he swiftly turned.

Gabriel shoulders slumped and looked to Jack who simply shrugged his shoulders. It didn't take long for the silence to become awkward but Gabriel had a feeling that Jack had no idea. Lucky.

"So, any clue why you're here?" Nero asked from their right.

"Nope, we were just heading home." Gabriel sighed already thinking of what he was going to do as he entered their front door. Get comfortable, eat a small snack, feed their dog. Gabriel froze, "Fudging a!" Gabriel groaned, "Master is going to be _so_ pissed."

Jack jumped, "Ah~haha, I think we may as well be his next dinner." Jack chuckled uneasily, "And we don't know how long we've been gone."

"Master? Who's your master?" Dante raised a brow, "And here I hoped you two were normal." He grumbled, "Seeing as you're calling this person master means you're their pet. I mean I have no problem with that and I myself have gotten into something like that-"

Gabriel's eyes widened, "What!? NO! Nonononono! Dude seriously, he's my sibling!" Gabriel pointed at a rather clueless looking Jack, "and I would never go into something like that. That's gross! What the hell man!" Gabriel growled his face red with anger.

Jack blinked, "Uh, I have no idea what you guys are talking about but let me elaborate on who Master is." Jack butted in, "Master is our dog."

You could see the relief wash over Nero who had tensed when hearing Dante give his thoughts. Vergil awkwardly let out a cough when Jack had explained who 'Master' really was. Dante blinked and then shrugged it off like he didn't just explain one of his sex nights.

Gabriel rubbed his temples, "Ugh! Seriously, there is something wrong with you."

Jack had a clue what they were taking about after he started to think about it and quickly put it out of his head, "In all honesty he thinks just like you Gabriel." Jack bluntly let out.

"Shut it, no one asked for your opinion." Gabriel grumbled as he stomped off, "Let's just get out of here, I wanna go home."

Jack chuckled as he watched his newly found brother throw his fit. "Awe~ don't be mad Gabriel." Jack said going into childish talk.

"Ugh, don't you fucking start!"

"But you wove it when I talk like this." Jack smirked. "Don't you!"

"Ugh, God why am I stuck with the most annoying sibling out there." Gabriel yelled at the ceiling, "Did I do something?"

Jack watched his brother rant at the ceiling and couldn't help but laugh seeing his brother looked rather insane as he spoke more and more and going off topic.

"Is he alright?" Nero asked.

"Don't worry this happens when he gets frustrated and angry." Jack waved his hand in the air. "It's funny seeing h-im like this." Jack chuckled looking at them and seeing that they didn't catch his small slip.

"Are we leaving or not!?" Jack yelled at them.

"We're coming Gabriel." Jack smiled as he walked forward. He felt the carpet and was glade it wasn't tiled floor.

He took this time to really look around the place. It looked kind of mid-evil which was no surprise for him since he guessed that much when they were locked up in the room. It was dark and only candles lit up the halls ways. He already knew it was dark outside because of this. Looking ahead Gabriel walked alone and Jack sped up to walk just behind his brother. It was silent once more when it finally dawned on them that they had no idea just how far away they are from home.

"Gabriel?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll make it home?"

Gabriel blinked and looked over his right shoulder and saw Jack looking down. Looking forward once more he felt a small chill go down his spin when he thought about the person who brought them here. He hadn't told his brother yet but he had woken up when they were placed in that room.

**"Let us go damn it!" Gabriel growled as he tugged at the chains. Jack sat, slumped over beside him. "What the hell do you want from us?"**

**"You'll know in time, but for now stay put like a good little human." The male smiled eerily.**

**"We're going to get out of here, JUST YOU WATCH!"**

**"Oh don't worry, that won't happen." He tilted his head to the side and started for the door, "Beside, even if you do, you can no longer go home." He chuckled, "Their is no home for you here."**

**Gabriel's eyes widened and felt dread flood through his body, "You- YOU BASTARD!" Gabriel yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"**

Gabriel's hands clenched, "Of course, we _will _make it home." He answered with determination.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
